


Strong as Steel

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [17]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Dad Owen Strand, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Mentions of Cancer, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, TK Strand Needs A Hug, Vomiting, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: How about Owen & TK and the aftereffects of chemo?
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Strong as Steel

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Vomit

Chemo has been making Owen weak. TK can tell. His dad tries to hide it from him and act like everything is fine, but TK did his research: he knows how the treatment is affecting his dad. So he tries to do little things to make it easier for him. But it’s not enough, it’s getting harder and harder for his dad to work, TK dreads the day that Owen has to take a leave of absence. 

“You okay?” TK asks his dad as they load out of the truck. 

It had been a long call, nothing too serious, just time-consuming and labor-intensive. They’re all worn out and weary but there’s still a long shift ahead of them. As TK steps out of the truck, he watches his dad who is slowly stepping down, looking as if he’s struggling to support his own weight. Owen’s arms shake as he holds onto the door.

“I’m fine,” Owen insists. “Go get some rest.” 

TK narrows his gaze at his dad, “If I go, are you going to be able to get upstairs?”

“I’ll be fine.” But the way Owen is holding himself up against the truck doesn’t really inspire trust in TK. 

“Let me help you, dad.” TK walks closer to him.

To TK’s relief, Owen relents, “Okay.” He can tell his dad is unhappy about it, but he could care less. TK reaches out and Owen grabs his arm, leaning most of his weight on his son. The journey to the stairs is slow, but TK doesn’t mind. He strongly doubts his dad would have made it this far on his own. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Owen looking around. “Everyone’s getting changed,” TK supplies. “They’re not around.” He pretends to ignore the relief that floods his dad’s shoulders. Owen doesn’t want to appear weak in front of his team, TK knows that Owen has a hard time being vulnerable in front of him so it makes sense that it’s harder with the team. 

“Wait,” Owen stops TK as they pass the bathroom. He looks over at his dad and sees his face growing even paler. TK, quickly understanding what’s going on, helps his dad into the bathroom and onto the floor in front of the toilet. Within seconds, Owen gags over the toilet, spilling what remained of his breakfast. 

TK frowns in concern and kneels down behind him, rubbing his dad’s back just like he does whenever TK gets sick. 

“I might be here for a while,” Owen tells TK when the vomiting subsides for a moment. “You should go get some rest.” 

TK shakes his head, “I’m not going anywhere. I told you that I’m going to be here for you and that includes right now. You’re not alone in this.”

“TK...”

“You did it for me,” TK reminds him. Owen looks up at him in confusion so TK explains: “When I was getting clean and going through withdrawal, you sat with me for hours, hugging me and telling me that it was going to be okay. I knew that no matter what happened you would be there for me and you would help me through it. Now it’s time for me to return the favor.” 

Owen looks at his son, putting one hand on his cheek and rubbing his thumb along TK’s cheekbone, “What did I do to deserve a kid like you?” 

TK snorts, “I don’t know about that...” The tender moment is cut off by Owen turning around again and gagging. TK rubs his dad’s back lightly while he continues to throw up. At least with his dad’s back turned TK doesn’t have to pretend like this isn’t terrifying. In his head, Owen is so strong and he’s always been TK’s rock. He can’t lie and say it doesn’t frighten him to see his dad so...vulnerable. 

After a few minutes, Owen leans back against the stall wall, tipping his head against it. 

“You done?” TK asks. Owen nods and lets TK help him up to the sink where he quickly rinses his mouth and brushes his teeth. They continue the journey to the bunk room, TK holding even more of Owen’s weight. 

Inside the bunk room, the lights are dim and the rest of the team is already laying down in their cots. 

“You good, cap?” Mateo pipes up in the darkness. 

“I’m okay,” Owen says. 

As they walk deeper into the room, Buttercup jumps off of where he had been lounging on the cot TK normally uses and pads across the room to follow TK and Owen. Owen sits down on the cot and ruffles the fur on top of Buttercup’s head and the dog jumps up onto the bed with him. 

Owen smiles up at his son, “Thanks, kid.” 

“Of course,” TK is about to turn to walk over to his cot, but before he can-

“TK, wait,” Owen says. As he turns back to look at him Owen’s smile turns a little sad. “Come here.” Owen opens his arms and TK easily falls into them, tucking his head against his dad’s shoulder. Owen’s hand moves gently up and down TK’s back. “You don’t have to pretend like this is easy for you, TK. I know it’s probably not.”

“This sucks.” 

Owen lets out a small laugh, “Yeah, it really does, kid. But you don’t need to be strong for me, it’s okay if you’re scared.”

TK sniffs, fighting to keep his tears at bay, “I really really am.” 

“Shh…” Owen rocks him gently back and forth. “It’s okay. Listen to me, kid, I don’t want you to put on a brave face or pretend this isn’t hurting you as much as I know it is. Okay?”

He nods into his dad’s shoulder, “Okay.” 

Owen presses a quick kiss to the side of TK’s head, “We’ve been through a lot already. We can get through this.” 

“You think so?” TK asks, pulling out of the hug to look his dad in the eyes. 

Owen smiles at him, “I know so. Go get some sleep, TK. There’s still a long day in front of us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! 
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
